


К чему снятся зомби

by Riisa



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, Mini, Rating: PG13, Romance, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-17
Updated: 2016-04-17
Packaged: 2018-06-02 21:28:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6583234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riisa/pseuds/Riisa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Локоть, прилетевший Харе в лицо в первой же четверти, был не частью схемы, а досадной оплошностью.</p>
            </blockquote>





	К чему снятся зомби

**Author's Note:**

> Текст написан на ЗФБ для команды WTF Kirisaki Daiichi 2016   
> Бета — rumble fish 
> 
> 4 Куница  
> На заднем плане пробегала ожп и упоминание гета, но не в них суть.

Когда Хара, подломившись, упал на паркет, Ханамия настолько опешил, что даже не сразу сдвинулся с места, так и застыл с мячом в руке. Локоть, прилетевший Харе в лицо в первой же четверти, был не частью схемы, а досадной оплошностью, просчетом, из-за которого на площадке они лишились преимущества в силе, но все же довели Хару до врача, а матч — до победного конца. Прозвучал финальный свисток, они быстро выстроились на поклон, а когда вернулись в раздевалку, Хара уже ждал там, криво улыбаясь и прижимая к красной щеке лед:

— Жить буду.

Камень упал с плеч Ханамии; впрочем, он ни за что бы не признался, что этот камень там был.

— Что сказал врач? — поинтересовался Фурухаши. Он выглядел невозмутимым, как и всегда, и все же заставил Хару отвести руку от лица и дать ему осмотреть ушиб. Ямазаки неловко маячил рядом и, кажется, действительно переживал. Сето спокойно продолжал переодеваться — помочь он бы все равно ничем не смог.

Ханамия молчал, пока Ямазаки не обернулся к нему:

— Эй, капитан, и что теперь с тренировками?

— А что с ними? — ровным тоном ответил Ханамия.

— Ну, — почесал затылок Ямазаки, — Хара же теперь не сможет… А у нас все основные схемы на пятерых…

— Да ладно, Заки, — ухмыльнулся тот, — всего-то две недели.

— Вот именно, — продолжил Ханамия, — всего две недели. Невелика потеря, Хару вполне может заменить кто-то из второго состава.

Ухмылка с лица Хары пропала.

— Капитан, — с ленцой сказал он, — нечестно так подставлять меня под удар, а потом говорить о замене.

— А кто здесь играет честно, а, Хара? — взорвался Ханамия. Умом он понимал, что слишком остро реагирует, но ему нужно было время, чтоб проанализировать ситуацию, а лучшей защитой всегда было нападение. — Может быть, ты, или я, или Фурухаши? Баскетбол — контактная игра, как ни крути, риск есть риск!

Хара задумчиво щелкнул жвачкой и направился к выходу из раздевалки. На пороге он обернулся:

— А по-моему, ты просто не хочешь признавать, что облажался, капитан.

И быстро закрыл за собой дверь. 

Оставшиеся переодевались в молчании. 

Ханамия решил, что разберется с этим позже, когда Хара вернется к тренировкам. В конце концов, компании Сето, Фурухаши и даже Ямазаки должно было хватать. 

 

Не хватало: Сето был слишком спокоен, даже когда не спал, Фурухаши — слишком себе на уме, Ямазаки же… Ханамии нравились компьютерные игры, но страсть Ямазаки к файтингам наскучила ему уже на следующий день, а на поддержание диалога о чем-то, кроме “Мортал Комбат”, баскетбола и мелочей вроде школьных контрольных, тот был неспособен.

Хара же был золотой серединой — чрезмерная активность и постоянные шуточки компенсировались здравым взглядом на вещи. Ладно, тем же циничным взглядом, что и у самого Ханамии. Плюс он мог разговаривать, казалось, о чем угодно, мог заткнуться, когда требовалось, мог зайти с ним в книжный, пусть сам и прилипал к стойке с комиксами, и потащиться за одеждой даже в Роппонги, знал все технические новинки, и…

С ним было интересно, с неохотой признал про себя Ханамия, как оказалось — куда интереснее, чем с остальными.

И когда Хары вдруг не стало в его личном пространстве, он не сразу это понял.

— Хара! — заорал Ханамия, когда тот снова слажал на тренировке. — Десять дополнительных кругов!

Парень из второго состава — самый подходящий, возможно, однажды из него выйдет толк, но пока что техники и выносливости ему не хватало, — неловко застыл посреди спортзала.

Сето, стоявший рядом, положил руку ему на плечо.

— Ханамия, Хары нет уже три дня.

Он уже и сам осознал свою оплошность, поэтому просто махнул рукой, дав знак продолжать. Мяч застучал по паркету, и тренировка вернулась в прежнее русло.

Только Ханамия никак не мог в него вернуться. Нехватка Хары ощущалась внезапно остро, будто он потерял что-то мелкое, но очень важное.

 

Потом Хара ему приснился. Правда, в кошмаре: вокруг были то ли инопланетяне, то ли зомби, они бежали от них по какому-то полю. В его центре стоял дом, где можно было укрыться; правда, как только они забежали внутрь, там обнаружился еще один уродец, который пополз к ним, разевая пасть.

Тогда Хара быстро передал Ханамии молоток, который он и опустил на макушку зомби. Череп хрустнул, Хара ухмыльнулся, забрал молоток назад со словами «отличная работа, капитан», и Ханамия проснулся.

К чему снятся зомби, он не знал, но вот Хара точно снился не к добру. И, пожалуй, его стоило навестить. И это совсем не значило, что Ханамия соскучился. 

 

Он бывал у Хары пару раз, так что маршрут помнил и дом нашел с легкостью, но уже в коридоре, в начале длинного перечня квартир, остановился. У него никогда не было проблем с вербальным взаимодействием, но слова, которые, как Ханамия понимал, придется сказать, никак не выстраивались в голове. Стратегия «извиниться не извиняясь» отлично работала с девушками, когда они высыпали на него свои дурацкие обиды, но почему-то даже в мыслях никак не хотела применяться к Харе. 

Внезапно дверь в квартиру Хары открылась, и оттуда вылетела девица с перекрашенными волосами, кажется, из параллельного класса. Она повернулась к двери (наверное, что-то хотела дощебетать на прощание) и почти зашла снова внутрь, но тут ее развернули, и Хара — ну а кто это еще мог быть?! — смачно шлепнул ее по заднице, выпроваживая. 

Девушка похихикала и зашагала в сторону Ханамии. Поравнявшись с ним, она стрельнула глазками, но, видимо, особо не оценила, потому что задрала носик еще выше и отправилась дальше.

Ханамия застыл.

Харе было хорошо.

Он пришел извиняться, а этому мудаку Харе и так было хорошо!

Дверь Хары распахнулась шире, и из нее наполовину показался он сам, зевая и потягиваясь.

— Ушла-таки, — ухмыльнулся он Ханамии, будто ничуть не удивился его появлению. Ханамия мог поставить сотню, что так оно и было. Пронырливый мудак Хара вообще редко чему-либо удивлялся. — Родителей нет, так всю ночь не мог выгнать. Целуется охрененно, жаль, что со всеми подряд.

— И почему ты решил, что мне это интересно? — губы плохо слушались, будто не только Хара, но и собственный организм объявил Ханамии бойкот. Предатель.

— Просто решил поделиться, раз уж ты ее увидел, капитан. Хотел бы такую, а? Или хотел бы представить себя на ее месте?

Хара очень тупо и издевательски заржал и громко щелкнул жвачкой. А потом и дверным замком.

Ханамия развернулся на каблуках и на негнущихся ногах направился в сторону лестницы.

На следующей тренировке он наорал на Ямазаки, поругался с Фурухаши и еще долго, после того, как остальная команда ушла, продолжал забрасывать мячи в корзину. Физическая усталость была лучшим способом избавиться от ненужных мыслей.

Поэтому он загонял себя еще пять дней подряд.

 

Потом Хара снова ему приснился, и в этот раз Ханамия никак не мог решить, был ли сон кошмарным или романтическим. Последнее было сомнительно, так как во сне опять была гора чьих-то трупов, инопланетные жуки, как в «Звездном десанте», и Хара, с которым они делили сначала один отсек на корабле, потом — одну палатку в лагере, потом, когда никого, кроме них, не осталось, — один автомат на двоих. Пару раз, при передаче оружия, их пальцы соприкасались, и Ханамии почему-то хотелось, чтоб это тянулось дольше. Когда патроны кончились, а жуки — нет, Хара повернулся, и Ханамия поцеловал его, быстро и резко.

Когда он проснулся, губы горели.

С этим нужно было что-то делать и желательно — немедля.

Ханамия быстро напялил на себя джинсы, футболку, схватил в коридоре пальто и шарф и вывалился из квартиры. Путь до дома Хары, не считая участка в метро, он проделал почти бегом.

Уже на лестничной площадке Ханамия сообразил, что забыл телефон, что Хара может быть не дома, что идея была глупая, а он терпеть не мог глупости; но уйти сейчас значило совершить еще большую глупость. К тому же, Ханамия был эгоистом и привык потакать своим желаниям, и раз уж он сюда пришел...

— Хара! — он забарабанил в дверь. — Хара, мать твою, Казуя!

Когда наконец послышался щелчок и дверь открылась, Ханамия чуть качнулся вперед, прижимаясь губами к сухим, жестким губам Хары.

Хара почти сразу отстранился.

О черт, подумал Ханамия, это конец. И репутации его конец, Хара наверняка разнесет по всем знакомым. И вообще, с чего он решил, что этот долбаный мудак что-то поймет?!

В этот момент Хара сильно дернул его за шарф и подтянул ближе (задушит, промелькнуло в голове Ханамии), а потом кислорода действительно стало не хватать, потому что Хара поцеловал его.

И потянул еще сильнее, чтоб закрыть за ними дверь.


End file.
